Spinal disorders such as degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility. For example, after a disc collapse, severe pain and discomfort can occur due to the pressure exerted on nerves and the spinal column.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes decompression, discectomy, laminectomy, laminoplasty, fusion, fixation and implantable prosthetics. For example, spinal stabilization treatments may employ implants, which may include interbody devices, plates and bone fasteners to stabilize vertebrae and facilitate healing. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior technologies.